The present invention relates to a screw dispensing device and the device makes the screws be dispensed in a stable status, and screws with different sizes can be conveniently and easily replaced and engaged with the device.
A conventional screw dispenser device is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes a sleeve 10 and a barrel which is connected to the sleeve 10 by a spring bush. A slide piece 12 is connected to a side of the barrel 11 and moves up and down with the relative movement of the barrel 11 and the sleeve 10. An L-shaped pushing member 13 is pivotably connected to the slide piece 12 and a lever 131 extends from the pushing member 13 and protrudes out from the slide piece 12. The lever 13 controls the pushing member 13 by a spring. A control shaft 14 is connected to the sleeve 10 and one end of the control shaft 14 contacts against one of the stepped surfaces of the stop member 15, and the other end of the control shaft 14 contacts the barrel 11. When changing the screws, the user has to shift the lever 131 of the pushing member 13 so as to engage the screws and pull the screws out. The finger feels paint to press on the lever 131. The inner diameter of the barrel 11 is fixed so that the screws with smaller specification cannot be securely positioned in the barrel 11. When using longer screws, the long screws could tilt when being dispensed because the distance between the screws and the barrel 11 is too far. A hole has to be drilled in the sleeve 10 to receive the control shaft 14.
The present invention intends to provide a screw dispensing device wherein the slide piece and the pushing member are connected with each other to simplify the process of operation. An adjusting knob is used to control the travel length of the positioning plate so as to accommodate the screws with different sizes.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a screw dispensing device and the primary object of the present invention is to provide a pushing member which is connected to the slide piece so as to simplify the processes of operation of the device. A rotatable adjusting knob is pivotably connected to the rear end of the positioning plate and controls the movement of the positioning plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a screw dispensing device wherein a movable positioning plate makes the screws with different sizes be easily inserted in the barrel of the device. It is not necessary to change the barrel when using different size of screws. The rotatable adjusting knob adjusts the depth of feeding of the screws.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.